


Post

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Character Analysis, Watch me yell about characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28903041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Watch me yell about how everyone is morally greyAlso please recommend a good discord server so I don't suffer in my hyper fixation alone.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Post

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably start this by saying, I'm both an everyone an no one apologist, we see every stream from their pov so that makes things complicated.
> 
> I'm also the author of My Age Has Never Made Me Wise!

Ok, but post the 20th, everyone expects everything to be okay and perfect now right? Dream is gone and now there's only really Technoblade and Phil left who might cause problems. (Since those are the only known threats). Everyone, especially Tommy, has spent so long blaming only Dream for things going wrong, wether it is his fault or not. To the point that they don't take accountability for their own actions.

Remember, the whole exile arc started because TOMMY invaded land, stole, and did property damage and then blackmailed someone with their dead pet's corpse. Like I said, Dream being terrible aside, that's not a "heroic" thing to do and even a very reasonable person would be pissed. He uses Techno (during the argument during Doomsday, his anger centers more around the disks. He didn't want to talk help Techno.) Techno, who's canon motivation is "only builds relationships around his ideals" would have let him sit out. Would have fought FOR him.

Even Lawful Good Tubbo, was going to murder a man during a time of peace at a festival. Literally based on his own execution. (He also uses the same argument against executing Ranboo.) It may be my personal take, but you don't get to pick and choose when your morals apply.

I mean, L'manburg literally started as a drug cartel breaking over of the few rules. Went after people, dehumanized them and executions without trials.

Along with pretty much every single character. At this point the only characters who are "good" are: Ranboo, Ghostbur (confirmed separate entity), and DreamXD (separate entity with sole purpose to protect the End). And even then it's shaky.

Just.

People realizing they're responsible for their own actions. And yes c!Dream is terrible (I could go into his motivations because I think he was honest when talking to Punz) but so is everyone else. And many people have spent so long passing off responsibility to Dream that not having him around anymore to blame is going to weird. 

Also please recommend good servers so I can yell.

**Author's Note:**

> Just yell


End file.
